Damon
by H3ath3r Patton
Summary: Damon Salvatores life. An annoying little brother,a girl hes in love with but wont admit it. And someone out to get him and Stefan. But who is it?
1. Chapter 1

I stomp out of the house and walk into the darkness, I had to get away from the house away from everything. I got to the town and heard screaming, I dont like to hear screaming unless I'm the one causing it. I run in the direction it was coming from in unhuman speed, I turn down an alley and see a girl being beat to death by a group of thugs. "Get away from her." I growlled and showed my teeth. But they didn't listen so I run up to them and grab the leader of them and throw him down the alley hard enough to knock him out but not kill him, then I slam the others into the wall away from the girl I grab her and put her on my back "please don't hurt me." she says as she slipps unconcious, I can smell the blood, it smells amazing, but I came here to save her not kill her. I run to the hospital and go up to the head nurse "Shes been attacked by a group of thugs, you need to get her back there now!" I growlled "Sir youre gonna have to wait your turn." I look into her eyes " Youre gonna take her back there now." i compeled her. she gets up and goes and gets a bed I put the girl on it and we go into the E.R. "The doctor will be. Right with you." I turn towards the girl, she's awfully plain, she's wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, jeans and converse. Black hair I don't really know what color her eyes are. She stirrs and wake up"Where am I? Who Are you? How'd I get here?"

"You're in the E.R, Im Damon Salvator, and I saved you from a group of thugs and brought you here."  
>"Im Stacy, Stacy binder" she looks at me, afraid of me I've seen that look a million times but I don't want her to be afraid of me. "Its alright I'm not gonna hurt you, promise." The doctor comes in then "Hello I'm ,Why are we here tonight?" She looked at me. So I took over "I found her in the alley being beaten by a group of thugs I saved her then brought her here." He looks at me. "Arent you Damon Salvator?"<br>"Yes what does that have to do anything? You're here for Stacy." He turns and looks at her "Stacy where are you're parents?"  
>"They Are out of town, they'll be back by next week."<br>"Well I'm afriad that I can't send you home unless you have someone to take care of you." I look at her and see the fear in her eyes. "She does have someone to take care of her..me I'll take her to my house and she can stay there till her parents get home."

"Is that okay with you ?" She looks at me I look back at her. "Yes,i'll stay with him till my parents get. Back." the doctor runs some test on her a determines she has a few cracked ribbs and a little concusion but she's fine to leave. "Alright let's go."  
>"Where do you live?" I look at her everyone from here knows where I live "You don't know?"<br>"No I'm new here I just moved last week."  
>"So you have no idea who I am yet you agreed go home with me?"<p>

"My mom always told me that if someone saves you their not gonna hurt you." _wrong_ I think but I don't say anything I just shake my head. We leave the hospital and I pick her up, and carry her at human pace which kills me but I don't want to scare her away. We finnally reach the house and I put her in my car "Stay here I need to go tell my brother...something"  
>I run up the stairs and open the door "Stefan!"<br>He comes down the stairs followed by his girl friend. "What Damon I'm kinda in the middle of something."  
>"I have a girl that's gonna be here and I don't want her to see you or... That." I tell him looking at Elena, she huffed and stommped back up the stairs"Oh great way to kill a mood Damon."<br>"Youre welcome. Now as I was saying don't talk to her and don't look at her till I tell you and that thing of yours that it's okay, I don't want to scare her off." he looked at me then up the stairs"Alright fine." and he ran up the stair at unhuman speed. I run back out side to my car and get her out"Alright everythings set." I give her a tour of downstairs. Not taking her upstairs because with my ears I can hear then moaning. I show her my room and where shell be sleeping in a twin bed next to my bed."Or we could switch if you want and I'll take the twin."  
>"Or we could both sleep in your king size bed as long as you dont try anything."<p>

"I promise"I pick up the twin bed and mumble an " I'll be right back" I climb the stairs and throw the bed at Stefans door he stomps out with a towel around him. " Dude? Elena went home what the heck is this?" he says pointing to the bed "I don't need it I stole it out of your room anyways,"

He looked down the stairs and ran ninto his room and pulled on some sweatpants "I wanna meet this mistry chick."


	2. Chapter 2

We walk down the stairs and I take him to my room I knock on the door "Stacy it's me and someone I want you to meet" I mumble " unfortuntly" only loud enough for Stefan to hear.  
>I open the door and she looks up "Hello Damon, Hello Damons brother"<br>" Stacy this is Stefan I'd introduce you to his girlfriend thing but she left." Stacy gets up and walks up to Stefan and shakes his hand "Its nice to meet you." she tells him then she walks over to me and grabs my hand. I'm shocked for about two-point five seconds but it feels nice. "Damon I need you to take me to my house so I can get my stuff."  
>Stefan speaks before I do " I can take you."<br>Stacy looks at him then at me "Thanks Stefan but I'd like it if Damon took me."

"Stefan can I speak to you out side?"  
>He follows me out and I got up the stairs " What the heck was that?"<br>"Just being friendly"  
>" Do me a favor and stick to you're nasty little Elena,and stay away from Stacy."<br>"Fine, just don't tell Elena about what happened."  
>"Maybe I will maybe I won't." he growls and attacks me but I'm stronger because I drink human blood I have him pinned before he can do anything."See what you could do if you drank human blood," I run down to the seller and grab a bag of O Positive his favorite. And run back up to his room " Come on Stefan just one little drop" I open the bad and hand it to him" Im not gonna drink it Damon."<br>"You know you want to."  
>"No." He hands the bag back " Suit yourself" I shrugg and drink it. "You know I liked you better when you drunk human blood, you were so..."<br>"Like you a monster?"

"Hey I'm not a monster, I saved Stacy didn't I?"  
>"Probably because you wanna kill her yourself."<br>"True, but right now I'm nice Damon till I can gain her trust." I smile and let him go. "Now if you'll excuse me,I have a girl who wants me to take her somewhere." I run down to my room and open the door "You ready to go Stacy?"  
>" Yes, Have you been drinking red kool-aid?" oh crap I forgot to brush my teeth and clean my face. " Um yes I'll be right back." I walk to the bathroom and see that i have blood all over my mouth I grab a washcloth and wile it off and brush my teeth "Alright now we can go."we hop in my car, she gives me the adress an I know where it is so i dont pay attention to the road at all till he starts screaming.<br>"DAMON YOURE NOT WATCHING THE ROAD WERE GONNA CRASH" I pull the car over onto the side of the road and hug her "Shush calm down were alright were not gonna crash." she looks up " okay I need to tell you the truth, My parents aren't coming back."  
>"what?"<p>

"They died on their way to their buissness trip, My dad wasn't paying attention to the toad an they hit anther car head on and they died on all i have is my brother but he left to go tell my grandmother the news and won't be back till next week. I'm sorry I lied."  
>"Its okay, I'll pay attention to the road even though I don't need to." I turn the car back on and watch the road just for her. I don't know what it is about her but I can't be mean to her. I pull into her driveway and we get out. She grabs the key under the mat and goes in I stand at the door way."Damon?"<br>" Sorry I'm old fashion, I like to be invited in."  
>"okay well come in." i tap the doorway with my foot to test it and I walk in "My rooms upstairs."<br>I follow her up the stairs she opened the last door in the hall " do you mind standing here while I change?"

" Nah go right ahead." She closes the door I stand in front of it then I hear something " She might have gotten away from us that night but she won't get away now." I open her bedroom door and find her standing in her bra I see her face turn red, 'we need to get out of here those guy are here " I go to her closet and grab a suit case grab all the clothes in there and put them in then get the other one and go to her drawers and dump them in there. "Come on get on my back."  
>"Seriously?" "Yes" she climbs on and I open her window look down and jump and run to my car, put her in then run around start it and take off. I don't stop till we get back to my house. I get out and open her door grab her suitcases and take her inside.<br>"Alright I'll be right back with a dresser you can use. You can hang some of your stuff in the closet right here." she doesn't say anything so i run up to the attic and get a dresser I carry it down to Stefans door. "Stefan!"  
>"What?"<p>

"I need you to grab the other end of this so she doesn't think I carried it by myself."  
>"fine." we carry it to my room and sit it down next to my dresser. When were done Stefan leaves."So are we just gonna act like that didn't happen?" she asked "Id prefer it that way."<br>"But you jump out of my window with out getting hurt..?"  
>"Yeah me and Stefan used to jump out theese windows all the time."<br>"Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is short but the next one will be longer**

"Will you be alright here I got some things I need to do."  
>"Yes Damon I'll be fine." I need to feed I need fresh blood. I pull my car into the garage do it seems like I took it then I run to town I focus on a blonde who was walking hone alone so I go up behind her and push her into the alley. "Dont scream." I compel her I move her hair and bite her neck I suck just enogh to where I don't kill her but it fills me up<p>

"You were attacked by an animal. You don't know me and you won't reconize me." I let her fall to the ground then run off looking for someone else this time for the kill, then i spot the leader of the thugs that attacked Stacy. I grab him and pull him into the alley." Don't scream and don't fight." I bite his neck and drink till he's completly empty. Then I pick him up and carry him to the woods a bury him. Then I run home. I go to the hall bathroom an clean up then go to my bed room. Stacy is asleep I look at the time 12:39 I should take a shower then I'll go to sleep I turn on the water and strip just as I was stepping in Stacy walks in blushs then walks out. I hear the bed squek and I wash up get dressed and go sit down next to her "Im sorry I walked in" "it's alright." I hug her "Come on let's go to sleep it's been a long day."


	4. Chapter 4

Laying there next to her I think back to a time when I would have done anything for anther girl, who ended up stabbing me and my brother both in the back,or I guess you could say heart if you believe that I have one and her minpulated ways I fell in love with her. Did everything she told me to do and it all back fired on me. And now Stefans dating her look alike Elena,who I once thought I was getting feelings for to,till Stefan came back and ruined everything,I was so close. Now I have up walls and I'm a sarcastic,cocky, bastard that noone likes heck once Stacys brother gets back I'm leaving her ass there. I fall asleep think about the blood I drank and woke up the next morning to screaming I hop out of bed, " What?"

"I was looking out the window and I saw Stefan drinking the blood out of some animal."  
>Holy-fucking-shit! I'll be right back I run up to Stefan room "Do you relize what you've done? She saw you!"<br>"What?"  
>"Stacy saw you drink that animals blood."<br>"oh crap, compel her to forget." I run downstairs and go up to her and look her in the eyes"Forget everything you saw you woke up this morning and saw a wild dog eating a rabbit."

"I woke up this morning and saw a wild dog eating a rabbit"  
>"Are you hungry?"<br>"No I just got a text from my brother saying he's back at home, so I can go back now."  
>"Okay pack your stuff.I'll be back." I go up to Stefans room and find him writing in his diary "I find it funny that you write in a Diary like a teenage girl. And by the way your welcome."<br>"For?"  
>"Me saving your ass, now i'm taking Stacy home then I do believe I'm going hunting,would you like to join me?"<br>"Actully... I can't"

"Of couse not because Elena doesn't want to date a monster right?" I shake my head and leave but before I left I heard him mumble "Right." and sigh. My work here is done let's see it's not even 10 a.m yet and I've ruined my brothers day, today will be great! By the time I got back Stacys stuff is packed and she's took a shower and changed out of her . "Ready to go?"  
>"I am but you're not." she states "What do you mean?"<br>"Youre still in your " I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of black jeans, then I go to my closet and grab my black leather jacket and a plain black Tee then go back to my dresser and grab a pair of black socks. I go to the bathroom and change brush my teeth and my hair. "Now all I gotta do is find my shoes and we can go."  
>"Do you ever wear anything other than black?"<br>"My boxers are dark blue would you like to see?" I smirk and she blushes I pick up her suit cases and she follows me out. I take her back to her house" Damon thanks for everything."  
>"Youre welcome, you better get up there I bet your brothers wondering what youre doing"<br>"Will I see you again?"

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up. This will probubly be the last time you see me." she nods and gets out "Oh Stacy one more thing," I lower my sunglasses so she can see my eyes"My name is Ben I saved you and you were at the hospital till your brother text you." "Your name is Ben you saved me and I was at the hospital till my brother texted me." "Good girl." I leave her house and go to the bar when I get there a pretty redhead catches my eye. " Hello beautiful let me buy you a drink?" "it's noon I'm drinking coke."  
>"Ill buy you anther glass" I call the bartender over and order two cokes even though I hate the drink "Arent you Damon Salvatore?"<br>"Yes and you are..?"  
>"Rachael Peters."<br>"Well it's nice to meet you like to take a walk with me?"  
>"No thank you."<br>"Let me rephase that. You are gonna walk with me and let me do whatever I want with you." I compel her.I love being able to do this.  
>"Okay."<br>I take her to the woods and lean her up against a tree and drink until she's almost dead then I carry her to the park and lay her on a bench and leave. When i hear someone say "Are you such an ass that you cant take her to where she wont get hurt?'

I turn and find Elena looking at me."Actually yes i am,But Not as bad as my brother at least i didnt tear her to pieces shes still alive"

"Bastard!" and she runs off.


	5. Chapter 5

I smile and go back to the house I hear Stefan talking to Elena and I decide to be nosy and listen "Elena, I can't stick to drinking animal blood I need human blood, Damons right I can't keep doing what I'm doing."  
>"Did you just say Damons right? That bastard left a women half dead in the park and didn't even think twice about it!"<br>"Elena I've kill millions of people. I've had sex with a million girls! Then I killed them."  
>" I can't be with you if you're gonna be like Damon"<br>"Then I guess this is goodbye Elena." I smile, i hear Elena stomp down the stair and I run to the living room and pour me a drink she passes and I smile at her "Cheers!"  
>"Dont act all innocent this Is your fault! Goddamnit it's your fault everything that happens is because of you!"<br>I smile and say "Actually honey, Stefan's killed more people than me and if you don't leave I won't care to add you to my list."  
>She ran out the door after i said that then I hear Stefan fly down the stairs damn shouldve known he was listening "Damon that was uncalled for."<br>"Yeah well so is alot of the things I do and plus I wouldn't hurt her damn Im not that bad."  
>"Why wouldn't you hurt her?"<p>

"Because then I'd have noone to tease but you, and what fun is that?"  
>He shakes his head and walks back up stairs. I follow Elena home so I can apolize I can't have her hating me forever. I climb up the tree next to her window and knock on it she looks at me then turns over I knock again "Come on Elena I can stay here all night!"<br>She huffs and opens it but blocks my way in "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."  
>"Youre forgiven now will you please leave?"<br>I hop down off the tree and run back to my house. "So Stefan what do you want to do?"  
>"I want to hunt. But I'm gonna wait till it's dark."<br>"Smart choice but first you need some human blood in your system." I take him down to the cooler in the seller and hand him a bag "Here drank this." he does "Can I have anther?"  
>"Sure A,B,AB negative or AB positive, O or -O?"<br>"Positive O" While he drinks I look out side the window "  
>it's almost dark little brother. We can go to te hospital and get somemore to put in here, by the time we get finished it should be dark."<p>

"OKay just let me go change." He runs up stairs.I wait for him in the livingroom.

"Were gonna go a few towns over so these fucking humans don't get suspicious." We go to the Vista Hospital two towns over,I run in first a grab two bags of each then Stefan goes and does the same thing.I smile this isnt so bad havimg someone help me steal blood and someone to hunt with i could get used to it."What are you smiling about?"

"Its alot easier this way isnt it?" He nods his head we run the blood in the go to the bar."Now remember dont completely empty them,that would get the cops onto us"

"Okay." I decide not to get someone for me i watch him,Stefan picks a pretty blonde and takes her out to the back alley,I follow them so i can tell him when to stop I hear the girls heartbeat getting faint."Stefan!Stop!" He pulls away

"What?"

"As much as i dont care if you kill people its just that i dont want a mess to clean up" he backs up and looks her in the eyes "You dont remember me,You dont know what attacked you."

The blonde nods and walks back inside "Come on before someone comes out here." We jump from roof top to roof top till we get away from town then we get in the woods and run.

"Stefan,I hate to say it but i had i need to go feed myself don't wait up" I laugh and turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

I stop at anther bar three towns over,I walk in and search for my next victim,I spot a pretty blone two tables away from the door. I walk up to her "this seat taken?"

"Nope" She slurs._Drunk,thats makes things easier. _I think to myself and sit down.

"Whats your name sexy?"

"Haley Williams. Whats yours handsome" She takes anther drink

"Damon Salvatore. Wanna go out back?" Shes to drunk to think anything of it so she nods her head and stands up. I hold onto her waist so she doesn't topple go out back. and i kiss her then his her neck and sink my teeth into her,Her blood taste like beer and lust,The worst possible mixture in blood it makes it taste..sour almost and Its a major turn on. I drink her till shes almost unconscious,then i compell her forget me and i walk im walking down the side walk i hear someone walking i turn around "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask the mysterious stranger behind me.

"Im here to warn you and you can pass the warning on to your brother,if i catch you or him sucking the blood out of anther human i swear i will kill you,"

"Yeah? You and what motherfucking army?" Im getting pissed at whoever this person is.'

"It doesn't matter just know it will happen." and he walks away. I run home and tell Stefan "So he just comes out of no where and tells you this?"

"Yes,That stupid Son-of-a-Bitch doesnt know who hes talking to,"

"Maybe we should cool it for a while,We have Plenty in the Freezer." I nod."Im going to bed i have a feeling ill have a hang over tomorrow."

"Drunk,Horny Girl?"

"Yes."

"Then you're definitely gonna have a hangover." he laughs and i go up to my room and fall asleep. The next morning i wake up with a huge fucking head ache i groan and get out of bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I walk to the cellar and open the freezer,grab a bag of AB positive and go back up stairs to the kitchen grab a glass and heat it up in the blood kills a hangover quick. Stefan comes down stairs "Hungover?" "What do you fucking think?"  
>"That what you get for going after a drunk girl." he says laughing "Touche" the microwave beeps and I take the blood out and drink it. "What type?"<br>"AB Postive."

"Gross how can you stand that kind? I find it disgusting"  
>"Well unlike you I'm not that fucking picky."<br>"True. How many bags of O positve are there?"  
>"About twenty." he walks off.<br>Ahh brotherly bonding, makes you sick doesn't it? There's a knock at the door i holler " Ill get it!" and open it. "What do you want?" Elena looks at me and says "Im here to talk to Stefan."  
>"Stefan it's for you!" he comes with a bag of blood in his hand I can hear it sloshing around In The bag it makes me thirsty for more. Stefan takes one look at Elena and shoves the blood in his back pocket "Hello Elena."<br>"Hello Stefan." she walks in with out being invited.  
>"Elena were kinda in the middle of something. Could you come back later." Stefan says and I see him eyeing her neck "Or never" I say.<br>"You know what you stupid jackass I hate you." she raises her arm like she's gonna slap me.  
>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." but she does it any way. I pin her agaisnt the wall with her arm twisted at a odd angle "Now if you ever,ever hit me again I'll suck you blood till you're dry and that's a promise." I shove her and Stean says "Elena I think you should leave." she looks at him like she could cry and she's runs out "Thanks Damon maybe she won't come back."<br>"I wouldn't have done it but she hit me. So I had to it was her own fault that stupid bitch." Stefan takes the blood out of his pocket and ripped it open and drunk it."Oh yeah I saw you looking at her neck." he stopped mid gulp "you saw that."  
>"Well yeah it was kinda obvious.. One thing I don't understand though is why you didn't attack her?"<br>"I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I did." " You know what?"  
>"What?"<br>"Youre so fucking lame you wouldn't be able to live with yourself? Your a vampire! Your soppose to kill humans!"  
>"Damon, could you kill Elena?"<br>"Hell yes I could!" he looks at me. " Stefan I know you love her, but she's gonna die one day and it's better that you forget her now."  
>"We should leave this town"<br>"Stefan we don't have to leave,just stay away from her it's not that hard."  
>"You chased after Katherine for 200 years and I'm suppose to forget?"<br>"yes Stefan goddamnit be better than me."  
>We both started laughing "Well. That won't be hard to do."<br>"no it won't." Stefan stops laughing "That reminds me I'm thirsty." he runs down the stairs and came back with two bags and passes me one.I put mine in the mircowave. That way I can atleast imagine it's fresh, it's kinda hard to do cause it taste stale. Stefan on the other hand ripps his open and drinks it in seconds. Then runs downstairs for more he comes back with two again and I wait for him to pass it to me but he doesn't he drinks them both. "Full?"  
>"not really. These aren't as filling."<br>"Yeah I know but we have to drink them if you heat it up it's more filling."  
>"I'll try it next time." then there's anther knock on the door I go and open it and it's Elena "I want to apolize for slapping You that was rude and uncalled for."<br>"Okay forgiving now please go away and stop knocking on our flipping door"  
>" I need to talk to Stefan." I grab her wrist and pull her out to her car "Listen here Elena stay away from Stefan, it's hard enough on him and if he killed you I wouldn't hear the end of it . Now get you little plump butt in the car and leave never pull into this driveway again unless someone is being killed. Let me rephase that unless someone IMPORTANT is being killed got it?" she nods and backs out of the drive way. Damn that girl will never learn.I go back inside and find Stefan drinking my cup of blood. I pop him In the back of the head "Hey dumbfuck that was mine."<br>"Yeah but I wanted to try it and I did and you're right it is more filling."  
>"Great now run your ass back down to the cellar and get me anther bag." he takes off and comes back with my bag. "Here" he tosses it to me I put it in the microwave forgetting the cup I'm thirsty as fuck. "So I told Elena to stay away from you."<br>"Yeah I heard you. Thanks for that."  
>"Oh it wasn't for you, I know that if you killed her I'd never hear the end of it."<br>He laughs and says " yeah you're probubly right."


	8. Chapter 8

I get my blood out of the microwave and drink it. When theirs Anther fucking knock at the goddamn door I swear if it's Elena I'm going to kill her.  
>"Who Is it?"<br>"Bonnie" I open the door,"What do you want?"  
>"Elena came to me crying her eyes out what happened?"<br>"Stefan broke up with she said she couldn't be with him If he was gonna act like me." she rolls her eyes."I heard that part,what about the part where you almost broke her arm?" shit should have know she'd tell the fucking witch. Next thing I know I'm laying in the floor and my head feels like it's on fire "Damon if you ever touch her again I'll drive a stake through your heart and not think twice about it."

She walks away and the pain subsides "STEFAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he runs down the stairs I'm still laying on the floor."What happened?"  
>"Bonnie happened your fucking ex- went and told her I nearly broke her arm." Stefan helps me up,"Run down stairs and grab me a bag of blood heat it then bring it to me im gonna be sitting in the livingroom." he takes off and two seconds later I hear the microwave start and him cussing at it for going to slow "Cussing it won't make it go faster." After about five minutes he comes back with two bags of blood he passes one to me "Did you bring me a glass?" "Nope." he shakes his head.<br>"Give me on of those whiskey glasses and a bottle of whiskey."  
>"Damon it's nine in the morning."<br>"Umm Vampire? Now give me the fucking bottle." He hands it to me along with a glass I put the blood in the glass and drink the whiskey striaght out of the bottle. "Damon, do you think we could go a few states over and hunt?" "okay but, you can't kill them and you have to take them somewhere that noone would go to,look deep into the woods,or something like that." he nodds and I turn on the tv "Breaking news, a young woman was just found dead in the woods, two people were biking through the woods when they found her buried in a shallow grave drained of all her blood." oh shit. I look at Stefan.  
>"Hey don't look at me you know that's not what I do to them did you do it?"<br>"No i bury mine at least seven I haven't killed a girl lately."  
>"Have you killed a guy."<br>"Yes,the leader of that pact that attacked Stacy."  
>"Where did you bury him?"<br>"Dont worry bout it they wont find him." he shruggs and turns back to the tv.  
>"We now have a name the young girl is Ashley Johnson."<br>"Nope definitly not mine." I tell him

"I don't remember an Ashley so she's not mine."  
>"Go check your victim notebook." he looks at me like he doesn't know what I'm talking about.<br>"Dont play fucking innocent I know you write your victims names down somewhere because you're weird." He runs up stairs and I follow him he grabs a book and I notice it's that book "Twilight." "Seriously?"  
>"What it's a book Elena wouldn't touch." he flips through the pages "Nope no Ashley Johnsons."<br>"Then you know we have a new vampire in town"


	9. Chapter 9

"Well fuck, now were gonna get blamed for that stupid motherfucker mistake." I gasp "Stefan,I'm appalled."  
>"What?"<br>"You just said fuck twice in that sentence, I thought you didn't cuss?"  
>"Yes but I also didn't drink human blood either."<br>"Touche' " I walk down the stairs and go to my bed and fall asleep. I wake up chained to a chair."What the fuck?"  
>"I told you if you killed anther person I'd kill you."<br>"You motherfucker that wasn't me!"  
>"Prove it."<br>"Fine, ask my brother Stefan."  
>The masked stranger shook his head and walked away. I look on my finger and see that my ring is still there <em>ha motherfucker<em> I break the chains and break open the door.  
>"You think you could keep me chain up think again you son of a bitch." but he was already gone. I run as fast as I can to get back home I run upstairs "Stefan, We need to get you out of here!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I was just chain to a fucking chair three miles away, did you not hear them take me?"<br>"No I was in the cellar, drinking"  
>"Well we need to get out of here leave our crap. Well come back later." he nodds "Wait what about the blood?"<br>"Shit, come on we can go grab our favorite and leave the rest." we run down to the kitchen and grab a bag then we run to the cellar I grab the AB postitves and he gets the O positves "Ready?"  
>"What about Elena? Will they go after her?"<br>"Nah she has that witch for protection and I'm sure they know that so let's go before they stake our asses."  
>"Since when do you run away from a fight?"<br>"Since I have something to live for." he nodds and we take off running through the forest "Hey stop here where the house used to be." we stop and listen, I hear them break the door down "Come on it won't be long before they figure out that were not there." we take off running again "Damon I think we should warn Elena."  
>"Call her." he starts patting his pockets "Damn I left it at the house."<br>"Here use mine, she programmed as The Bitch." he laughs and calls "Hello? Elena?"  
>"Yes? Is this Stefan or Damon?"<br>"Its Stefan,Listen there's people after us don't go to the house and don't let anyone in yours I'd get Bonnie to stay with you. Okay?"  
>"Okay but where are you going." he looks at me an I shrugg."I don't really know right Elena were just running."<br>"Alright be safe."  
>"Sure." and he hangs up and tosses it back to me. "Wait I need to call Bonnie in case Elena doesn't." I toss it back to him "Shes The Bitch's sidekick."<p>

"Yeah I kinda figured that."  
>"Hello?"<br>"Bonnie it's me Stefan I need you to go find Elena and take care of her for me." "Why?"  
>"Someone found out what we are,and well she hung out with us alot."<br>"Dont worry Stefan, i'll take care of her."  
>"Thanks Bonnie." he hangs up and tosses it back to me again and I put it in my pocket. "Where are we going?"<br>"I don't know yet Stefan. I really don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter nine ill try and write anther one before school starts back i promise :) I hope you guys are enjoying it please review so i can know what to change..Thanks<strong>


End file.
